MIROKU Affectionate But Not In A Good Way
by Kiuma
Summary: Hey readers Note that this story also has a little bit of Criss Angel MindFreak and that Inuyasha,Sango,Shipo,Kilala,my good friend Akane Sukishima, and my original Character Kiuma are in this story. please enjoy! And feel free to review!


_**MIROKU**_

_**Affectionate But Not In A Good Way**_

One day in Inuyasha's world typical Miroku is having a perfect moment with Sango walking next to her and talking softly. Then just as Kagome, Inuyasha, Shipo, and of cores Kilala expected Miroku ruins the moment by touching Sango's butt and Sango gives him a good slap on the face enough that you see her very red hand print. Miroku smiles and takes two steps back but Sango pushes him forward so that he couldn't attempt that again. Just then two girls run up to them all yelling; KAGOME CHAN" KAGOME CHAN, Kagome turns to face these two girls and says; a no nani. One of the girls spoke introducing herself; Konnichi wa Kagome chan, watashi wa Kiuma desu and this is Akane chan. Despite her confusion Kagome responds; a no konnichi wa. Kagome we have something for anata wa something that could've ended up in the wrong hands, both Kiuma and Akane pulled out two shikon shards and handed them over to her, Kagome was shocked but glad that these two girls did the right thing by picking them up and giving them to her. A no arigatoo gozaimashita, do itashi mashite Kagome chan. How can I ever repay anata wa both for nani anata wa have done? Iie" iie" iie Kagome chan we ask for nothing in return, there must be something I can do? Well then let us come with anata wa wherever anata wa are going we could use an adventure. Well come long then.

During the this hole conversation between Kagome, Kiuma, and Akane Miroku was staring at Kiuma and Akane and now he sees his opportunity to make his move. Miroku quickly and gracefully goes and stands right behind Kiuma and Akane and in a low sexy voice says; konnichi wa and then touches their butts, Sango sees this and is furious so are Kiuma and Akane. Immediately Kiuma pulls out her bow and arrow, Miroku then scared for his life runs and hides behind a tree, the arrow hit's the tree and Kiuma yells at Miroku and says; MIROKU ANATA WA TOTEMO BAKA DESU! Did you really think you could make a move like that on two people who are armed and can do some serious damage to you not that we would because your on our side but still ANATA WA TOTEMO BAKA DESU! Shipo now crosses his arms and says; yeah Miroku ANATA WA TOTEMO BAKA DESU! Naze desu ka did anata wa have to go and do that? Kagome also furious with Miroku spoke softly and said; Miroku go lay on the ground over there for a secand, Miroku then did so expecting something sexual of cores. But then Kagome quietly walked up to Inuyasha and whispered; Inuyasha quietly go over there and stand right next to Miroku. A no naze desu ka? Just do it! Oh Miroku close your eyes! And Miroku did just that still expecting something sexual. Then Kagome did something that Miroku and Inuyasha did not expect. INUYASHA OSOI! BANG! Inuyasha falls right on top of Miroku and scares the kuso out of him, then Inuyasha says; NAN DA YO NAZE DESU KA KAGOME! Ha ha ha that's nani anata wa get Inuyasha for having such a big ego earlier today. And Miroku ANATA WA TOTEMO BAKA DESU! Have you got no respect for women? Clap" clap" clap good one Kagome Sango, Shipo, Kiuma, and Akane said. Now Kilala being so cute sat there, put her paws on her face, shook her head, and meowed her little sweet meows as if to say; oh my how do I deal with this craziness?

Suddenly out of nowhere Criss Angel appears and is standing in between Sango, Kiuma, and Akane. Now no one knew how to react to this and despite Criss' confusion on where he was he looked at Sango and pointed at his left cheek, Sango leaned into kiss him on the cheek and Criss turned his head and kissed her on the lips. Now Miroku was furious. Miroku runs up behind Criss and goes to hit him with his staff but Criss then turned around and caught the staff in his hands and made Miroku disappear poof gone bye" bye. Clap" clap" clap now that was defiantly a MindFreak! Kagome, Inuyasha, Shipo, Sango, Kiuma, and Akane said. Kilala walked up to Criss, and meowed so sweetly and Criss looked down at her and said; oh gomen nasai do anata wa want some loves too? Kilala then nodded her head and meowed, Criss ever so gently picked her up, hugged her, kissed her forehead, and ever so softly petted her, he then asked; onamae wa nan desu ka? Kilala Sango answered. Hmm Kilala cute name. Kilala snuggled right up in his arms and fell fast asleep. Well girls lets go do something together, hai giggle" giggle! Kagome looked at Shipo and said; Shipo stay here with Inuyasha, just then Inuyasha says; a no nani naze desu ka? INUYASHA OSOI! BANG! K" K" K" K" K KAGOME! Then Criss made both Inuyasha and Shipo disappear poof gone bye" bye. Then Kagome, Sango, Criss, Kilala still asleep in Criss' arms, Kiuma, and Akane walked toward the sunset.

_**THE END**_

_**Sayonara**_


End file.
